


Introduction

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: What's the big deal?





	Introduction

Whelp, it seems like my Tumblr, NSFW RWBY Asks, is pretty much dead in the water. Yeah, you can view my old work, but it's painfully apparent that myself, and other amazing NSFW content creators are no longer welcome. So, as much as I wanted to stay and try my best to fight through it, I find myself jumping ship too. I won't be deleting the blog as I love almost all the stuff I've written there, but it doesn't seem like any new content will be going there, and instead will be going here. So, while things seem pretty shitty all things considered, know that if you want some of my newest works, you can find them here.

\- CJ


End file.
